Wicked Sisters
The Wicked Sisters are a premium Magic Tower in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, and costs $4.99. The tower itself serves as the controller for a Black Hag, who can be moved via rally points and switch between firing magical bolts that either poison or stun the target. Description Double trouble, cauldron bubble! This pair of witches brings double jeopardy with there black magic allowing them to swap between poisoning or stunning† targets. †: has 40% chance to stun targets for 0.8 second. Stats *: The listed values indicate 'damage per tick (0.8 second)' and poison inflicts damage over 2.4 seconds (3 ticks). Abilities Froggification "Ribbit." Polymorphs an enemy into a harmless frog for 6 seconds. Polymorphed enemies can be tapped to death and give gold upon it. Hex Totem "Enjoy the silence." Summons a totem that silences enemies around it for 10 seconds. (Cooldown: 15 seconds) Enemies that can be silenced include: * Smokebeard Engineer: repairs robotic allies. * Quarry Worker: travels through underground tunnels. * Sulfur Alchemist: heals their allies. * MechaDwarf MK.9: has an area attack skill. * Valkyrie: raises dead Northerners as Draugr. * Nanoq Warbear: charges. * Ice Witch: spawns Apex Shard. * Glacial Wolf: has a chance to explode on death and freeze friendly units. * Svell Druid: freezes towers. * Apex Stalker: spawns Apex Shard on death. * Leap Dragon: flies for a short time. * Musketeer: shoots at a long distance. * Troop Captain: transforms Recruit to Footman. * Paladin: has an area attack skill, and buffs damage allies inflict. * Arcane Magus: teleports allies. * Devoted Priest: heals allies and gives them magic resistance. * High Sorcerer: polymorphs soldiers into a sheep. * Anurian Infuser: shields Anurian Warden and speeds up Crystal Amphitere * Anurian Channeler: buffs Anurian Erudites attack and Crystal Demolishers defense Nimbus 4000 "The fastest broom ever made." Increases the range of movement for the broom witch. Strategy Wicked Sisters provide a highly efficient tower for dealing damage to tough enemies, whether operating in poison mode or in magic/stun mode. The tower is at its most powerful in levels with a mixture of heavily armored and heavily magic-resistant enemies, because poison-damage ignores both forms of resistance. The player has the option of switching to magic/stun mode for waves without magic-resistant enemies, or of leaving the tower in poison-mode for the entire level. An additional strength is the movable rally point, which means that Wicked Sisters can continue to deal damage while the tower is disabled, and that they can make good use of unfavorably located strategic points. With Nimbus 4000, a well placed tower can have sufficient range to be able to switch paths, or to attack enemies trapped in a choke point that is some distance from the Wicked Sisters' strategic point. Despite the chance of stunning targets, Wicked Sisters are very poor at crowd control due to the slow attack-rate, and likelihood of overkill (dealing more damage than is needed to kill an enemy). This is particularly true in poison-mode, where weak enemies are likely to be killed by other towers before the poison has finished acting, making the poison redundant. For this reason, poison-mode should ideally be used at the front, where it will weaken enemies for other towers rather than deal the killing blow. Note that poison-damage does not stack, so if two Wicked Sisters are placed where they are both likely to attack the same enemy within 2.4 seconds, no more than one of these towers should be in poison-mode. Range WSisters_Range.PNG Related Upgrades * RUNES OF POWER (2 souls) **All mage towers have a slight chance of dealing double damage on each attack. (10% chance of double damage) * GUILD OF MERCHANTS (2 souls) **Costs of towers' special skills is now reduced. (15% cost reduction) * MASTER ARCHITECTS (2 souls) **All towers gain extra bonus damage. (10% additional basic attack damage) Quotes *''"Swish and flick!"'' *''"We'll get you my pretty! Ha ha ha!"'' *''"Twist the bones and bend the back!"'' Tier 4: *''"So you wanna play with magic?" (when built)'' *''"It's not easy being green." (Froggification)'' *''"Be quiet!" (Hex Totem)'' *''"Sure you can manage that broom?" (Nimbus 4000)'' Trivia * The tower is based on the Black Hag enemy from Kingdom Rush. * The name Wicked Sisters may be related to two of different terms. **The Wicked Witch of the West and the Wicked Witch of the East in The Wizard of Oz are both sisters. **The three witches in William Shakespeare's Macbeth are referred to as Weird Sisters. This name is used in a number of other magic themed series, such as Discworld, Harry Potter and Sabrina to name but a few. * Hanging from the Wicked Sisters' house are bundles of wood similar to those found in the woods in the film The Blair Witch Project *'"Swish and flick!"' **The wrist movement required to cast the levitation spell Wingardium Leviosa in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *'"We'll get you my pretty! Ha ha ha!"' **A line spoken by the Wicked Witch of the West in the film The Wizard of Oz. The original line is "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!". As there are two witches in the tower the conjunction I'll is pluralized. *'"Twist the bones and bend the back!"' **The first line of thespell used to turn someone into a cat, used by the witches in the film Hocus Pocus *'"So you wanna play with magic?"' **A line from the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry. *'"It's not easy being green."' **A line from the song Bein' Green sung by Kermit the Frog of The Muppet Show *'"Sure you can manage that broom?"' **A line from the book Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban when Harry is given a new broom. This line is not featured in the film due to the scenes occurring at different points. **'NImbus 4000' is based on a magic broomstick brand in the same series, in which the highest model for the Nimbus line is merely 2001. Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Premium Towers Category:Magic Towers